Let's play, Tony
by MadLittleMoppet
Summary: Williams Industries enters the market by storm. Modern technologies and innovative solutions are the hallmark of the company. Watch out, Tony! You have a competition! It seems that you are not only genius now. Iron Man AU movie verse. Stark/OC.
1. Anne's blog

Iron Man AU movie verse. After Iron Man movie part 1.

___**"Williams Industries **_enters the market by storm. Modern technologies and innovative solutions are the hallmark of the company. _" Bringing creative ideas to life! " _Adam Williams is a new figure on the market, being famous from innovative and brave ideas, a little bit eccentric biotechnologist and nanotechnologist, is fulfilling his ideas and concepts to help us live better. _" __You do not have to be a superhero to help people." _He said.  
>Watch out, Tony! You have a competition! It seems that you are not only genius now.<strong>"<strong>__

Heroes.

**Adam Williams.** (44.) - _Eccentric, addicted to nicotine and Lady Gaga songs, single father, neurotic genius, a workaholic and a perfectionist,_ _realizing his ambition. But, remember, everything has its price.  
><em>  
><strong>Anne Williams.<strong> (21.)- _Rebel biology student, aspiring to be a rock star, with very very black eyeshadow,__under this black makeup you can find humble and smart girl trying find herself in this new world._

And others.

* * *

><p><em>Big world, fame, money, action, rivalry, advanced technology, lies, pressure, duplicity, dreams, gossip.<em>

**Shall we play?**

* * *

><p><em>Fame is something very fleeting.<em>

Fame comes, sometimes, suddenly, with lightning speed. Sometimes it takes years, , we are climbing, higher and higher, with hard work. It lasts, sometimes a few days, months, years or decades. Flash of flashes, our surname on the front page. Wealth going with the fame. Growing fame, convulsive hunger for more. Almost everyone wants to be famous, right?  
>Fame lasts, lasts, but unfortunately it has to end sometime. The fall from the top to the bottom is painful. Uncomfortable photo, bad word, gossip. And this, what we worked for years, breaks down like a house of cards. And we're finished.<p>

But what makes us famous?  
>What proves that we are on top? Our photos in the newspapers, our name in Google, the number of fans, money to our account? Our song at the top of the charts? Number of rumors? In theory, anyone can become famous. A bit of luck, fake breasts, exceptional talent, hard work.<br>We can be brilliant musicians, writers, carrying in our work a deep message, we can change the world, be superheroes, be outstanding scientists helping people.  
>Today, anybody can be SOMEBODY. In the world of consumption and entertainment, scandal or sex tape brings us (shameful) publicity . But, hey, you are famous. People are talking about you. It is about it, after all?<p>

Of course, fame and notoriety, carry with them many benefits, not only material ones. Your name is famous, your face is known. So what will you do? Of course you can have a good life, a big house, a lot of sex, whatever your opinion on a good life is.

You have options, your word will be heard. You can do something, you can help. Your words have power, you have the resources. Let's change the world for the better. Well, let's try to change something, let's move our ass, try to change something, and change.  
>You do not have to be a superhero to be a superhero to someone. You do not have to be famous to make a difference. Each of us is small superhero, everyone can change world, for better. Everyone is important. Every gesture, every little help, really, can change, and is changing the world.<p>

Although, we have to realize that there are 'always two sides of a coin'. The good and the bad. Fame, too.  
>It is not always so easily. The reputation must be earned. With hard work. It carries a lot of sacrifices. Everything has its price. Physical tiredness. Pressure, omnipresent pressure. Everyone expects something from you. Hundreds of eyes, hundreds of cameras looking at you. Tracking your every move. Waiting to stumble, for anything. Paparazzi, uncomfortable pictures, embarrassing statements. Lack of privacy. Angry fans. Criticism, which sometimes crushes.<p>

And one day, you can't withstand the pressure, you're breaking down, falling apart. Looking for forgetting in alcohol, drugs. Looking to escape, sometimes, you want to kill yourself.

And you ask yourself the question, why? Is it worthwhile to sacrifice so much?

I still do not know this...

* * *

><p><em>Anne Williams.<em>

* * *

><p>Reviews? Good advices, criticism? Please.<p> 


	2. Short Williams family history info

Anne was born and grew up in the suburbs of New York. She lived on the outskirts with her father and mother. During this time, Adam studied nanotechnology and biotechnology at MIT, renting a small apartment near Cambridge, being at home only on weekends. Adam, you could say, was a type of mad scientist with a mass of ideas and insufficient resources to achieve them. Combination of career ambitions and relations with family was a quite difficult job for him. Yes, Adam was a workaholic and a bloody perfectionist, pursuing his ideas and ambitions of all the possible ways, with an irresistible desire to change the world for the better. Anne's mother was a lawyer, however, moving between the courtroom and an empty house that was not what she wanted. She wanted the home and family, but the growing ambitions of Adam effectively destroyed her desire.

Anne could only watch the quarrel between her parents when her mother was looking through the files and her father was falling asleep on his new projects.  
>Although Anne had never complained about the abundance of money, her life was not so bad. Her old school and a few friends. One day, Adam has found his chance. His big chance. In order, although in some small way to keep up with, ha, you could say, person that Adam at the same time, admired and hated. Glorious Tony Stark, billionaire and genius. Father of modern technology. Winning the scientific contest for modern and innovative design allowed Adam to patent his invention, and a monetary prize, in a small way, helped to continue the project.<p>

More competitions, more quarrels in the house, next research projects, more sleepless nights. Over time, Adam has gained more friends, more patented inventions, slowly tying cooperation with importantcompanies, more and more moving away from his wife and daughter. Then came the crisis. When Adam could not give her family, she found someone else.

Finding his wife in bed with another man for Adam was a painful blow. Which led to a nervous breakdown and divorce.

_Anne, dear._ They said with a stony face._ We made a decision ... The decision! You?_ She screamed, crying, slamming the doors and locking herself in her room. In this dark time, her friends were a rusty razor, milk chocolate and old vinyl records.  
>She did not have a family, her father had his dream and her mother had a new friend.<p>

There were money, the name Williams became known, Williams Industries slowly grew in strength.  
>Contacts for weapons, biological weapons, Genetically Modified Organisms, genetic engineering, new, better future.<br>A few months ago, already full of strength, Williams Industries, entered the market. Moving, Malibu, new life, a better start. Anne stayed with her father. A new friend of her mother was ... Very stiff and does not like children.

**And now the game began. Let's play, Tony.**


End file.
